What About Rory
by darkestboy
Summary: Following the events of Apalapucia, the Doctor and Amy wonder about Rory, who in turns wonders about how much longer both he and Amy can travel with their friend. Set between The Girl Who Waited and The God Complex.


**Name:** What About Rory?  
**Characters:** 11th Doctor, Amy Pond, Rory Williams and Brian Williams.  
**Synopsis: **Following the events of Apalapucia, the Doctor and Amy wonder about Rory, who in turns wonders about how much longer both he and Amy can travel with their friend. Set between _The Girl Who Waited _and _The God Complex_.

"There's always a price," Amy mused as both she and the Doctor were alone in the TARDIS library while Rory had gone for a shower. "There couldn't be two of us, could there?"

"No," the Doctor said firmly. "It either had to be you or the other Amy. It could never have been both."

"And he chose me?" Amy stuttered, taking in what the Doctor had told her. "That's why he was so quiet at dinner. Oh God."

"I think your other version made the choice for him, but yes, if push came to shove, it would've been you he chose," the Doctor said gently to his friend. "Amy, that world was never real. That version never could've existed in this world with you as well. One of you is lethal enough as it is. I'd hate to imagine what two of you would be capable."

"Oh, very funny, Doctor," Amy smiled a little, laughed a little before gently punching him in the arm, making the Time Lord wince a little. "Sometimes I don't know my own strength."

"See, lethal?" the Doctor replied, rubbing his arm for a moment. Then he said something that shook Amy a little. "It's beginning to get to him, isn't it? You and Rory, actually."

"What about me and Rory?" Amy wondered if this was a conversation path she wanted to go down. "I don't know what you mean, Doctor."

"You both have been through a lot," the Doctor turned serious on her. "Losing a child, it's ..."

"She's alive, Doctor," Amy said sharply. "And we don't blame you. The Silence and Madame Kovarian, absolutely, but not you. We know if you could've prevented this or change things, you'd do it. We just have to live with it."

For a moment, an awkward silence hung in the air between the Doctor and Amy. Amy found herself being the one to break it.

"I better check on Rory," Amy said with a false brightness in her tone. The Doctor's words had stung her but she wasn't going to let him see that. "Make sure he hasn't ended up in the Zero Room again."

"Tell him we're going to Ravan-Skala," the Doctor replied as Amy began to leave the library. "You'll both like it there. The tourist centre is in one of the people's hats. They're over hundreds of metres tall."

Amy smiled a little as she took in that bit of information and then she stopped herself from going into the bedroom she shared with her husband. Rory had been dressed but he was also on the phone to his father, Brian Williams and Amy peered a little in the doorway, unnoticed by her husband as he talked to his father.

"Two of them?" Brian could be heard just vaguely through the phone. "How does that even happen?"

"It gets a bit sciencey as the Doctor would put it," Rory said, trying to keep this particular conversation to a bare minimum.

"Are you sure you're okay though?" Brian asked. "Both you and Amy? The world isn't going to end is it, son?"

"No, it's alright, dad, we're fine," Rory said, sounding a little cheerful. "You know what the Doctor's like and Amy too. They could find chaos in a monastery and they have done. It sorted itself out in the end."

_The Gangers._

Amy remembered them all too well. It was coming away from the Gangers that she had been exposed as a Ganger and had really been on Demon's Run in labour with Madame Kovarian and the Clerics keeping her prisoner. It was where they lost their child. There wasn't a day that went by where both Amy and Rory wished they could've done things differently, been more prepared, anticipated Kovarian's actions.

"Look, I've got to go, I'm sure the Doctor's got some other crazy place to take us to," Rory said as he began to hang up. "Give my love to mum, okay? Bye dad, talk soon."

Amy didn't pay attention to what Brian might have said to Rory in response but she smiled as Rory came over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you alright?" Rory looked into his wife's eyes, studying her almost. "You seem a little distracted."

"I'm fine," Amy lied. "The Doctor said we're going to Ravan-Skala, apparently the people are hundred of metres of tall and the tourist centre is in one of their hats."

"Only the Doctor would know this sort of world," Rory laughed in amusement. "I swear if I didn't know him, I would actually think he makes these things up half the time."

"I know what you mean," Amy smiled back at him. "Maybe you should make sure he's actually set the co-ordinates for Ravan-Skala and not Clom again."

Rory smiled in response before heading into the console room to talk to the Doctor about Ravan-Skala. Amy watched as the Doctor seemingly gave a long winded answer to a perfectly simple question and noticed that Rory was paying attention to their best friend. However the other thing Amy noticed was the look in Rory's eyes as well. It was a look that was beginning to mirror her own. Both of them had been through so much but from the look Amy saw with her husband, she was beginning to wonder how much more either of them could take travelling with the Doctor. Was there going to come a day when it would have to stop?

- The End -


End file.
